Farhana, the Princess of Hornbill Land
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: Azam followed Rudy and his friends to Chalk Zone to find of one beautiful princess that he drawing for. And he had a big secret behind of his drawing.


**Farhana, The Princess of Hornbill Land**  
**by VeekaIzhanez**

**My first fic of Chalk Zone.**

**Whatever, Enjoy!**

Hour 0830, One school

At 5th Grade class, while the learning season stopped when there was one new student boy came to that class.

"Class," Mr Witler introduced of one new student. "We have a new friend today,"

"Hi, everyone! I'm Azam, comes from Malaysia. I moved here for following my family," That new student introduced herself.

"Okay, Azam. You can get a seat......" Mr Witler tried to find the seat for the new student. "Behind Rudy and Penny,"

Rozana sat at one seat, behind him was Rudy and Penny.

"Hi, Razana. Nice to meet you," said Penny.

"Nice to meet you too," said Azam.

And then, the learning session continued.......

....

**RECCESS TIME!**

Azam drawing of something on the paper as he not went out for reccess. He drawn of one beautiful princess.

That time, Reggie, the bully came to that classroom. He saw of Azam drawing cartoons. He grabbed that paper from him.

"Hey! Give it back to me!!" shouted Azam.

"Hey! It seems there's another artist besides Rudy," said Reggie. "Hey! Can you draw another one to me?"

"Give it back to me!!" screamed Azam, he jumped up to get that paper from Reggie's hand but.....

Reggie tore that paper into confetti and he thrown it away. He leaved the scene.

Azam cried and plucked all the confetties of that papers.

And them, Rudy and Penny came into the classroom, persuading Azam.

"Azam, what happen?" asked Rudy.

"One bully tore it," said Azam, cried. "How dare he did this to me! What if we take a revenge to him?"

"It's not nice to take a revenge," said Penny. "Don't be cry. What if we take you to Chalk Zone?"

"Chalk Zone?" Azam shocked. "What's that?"

"Rudy created that world, the zone where all drawings exists there and you can create your drawing once again and it will be a real,"

"She's right. We'll take you there," said Rudy.

"When?" asked Azam.

"After school session,"

....

**AFTER SCHOOL SESSION,**

All students went home. Rudy took Penny and Azam went to his house, toward his bedroom. That time,....

"Where's Chalk Zone?" asked Azam. "I don't see it anywhere,"

"Chalk Zone is in the blackboard," said Rudy. "As long as you have a magic chalk, you can draw anything that you imagine and go inside,"

"But I don't have it,"

Rudy gave one megic chalk to Azam. "Draw what do you imagine at,"

Then, Azam drawn of the beautiful princess (that he draw in paper before). Rudy and Penny were surprised.

"It's so beautiful, Azam," Penny wondered.

"Thanks," said Azam.

Then, Rudy erased of that drawing.

"Hey! Rudy! What are you doing?" shouted Azam.

"That drawing can exist if you erased it, it will appeared in Chalk Zone," said Rudy.

"What are you waiting for? I can't wait to go to Chalk Zone!!"

Then, Rudy drawing of one round shape then he jumped in, then Penny and Azam followed after him.

They arrived at Chalk Zone. That place was so beautiful with colourful trees and plants. The florals makes it more awesome.

"It's so beautiful," said Azam. "Looks like we're in fantasy land,"

And then, there was a green jeep arrived there. Snap moved out from there.

"Snap, what are yuo doing here?" asked Rudy.

"Just hanging out in this place," said Snap. "Hey, Rudy. Who's he?" He looked toward Azam.

"He's Azam. Our new classmate. He want to know more about Chalk Zone," said Rudy.

"Hi, Azam. Nice to meet you,"

"Nice to meet you too," said Azam.

"Snap, what if you take us around this place? Actually, we want to search for something," said Rudy to Snap.

"Sure, why not?" said Snap.

There, all of them moved into that jeep and it rolled around that forest. They were so surprised.

Until.......

(Real version in Malay)  
_Kau hadir tika ku duka_  
_Dalam cahya dikau menjelma_  
_Kau hilang dalam gembira_  
_Membuatkan ku terluka_

(Translated in English)  
_You came when I'm in sadness_  
_You appeared in light_  
_You disappeared in happiness_  
_makes me hurted_

Azam stared to the right of his seat as he saw of one white 'shadow'.

"Hey, guys!" screamed Azam.

That jeep braked suddenly, makes all of them thrown out from it. Rudy, Penny and Snap fell down into the river while Azam laid on the floor of the forest.

...

A few hours later,

Azam woke up. He noticed that he got an accident. Rudy, Penny and Snap were gone.

"Rudy! Penny! Snap!" screamed Azam. " Where are you?!!"

He walked along along the forest to find them. but he failed. He never meet them again. He cried.

**Azam's POV**  
**What happen to my friends? Are they allright? Rudy, Penny and Snap. I lost them! Oh, no! I hope they finding of me. I don't know much of the places in Chalk Zone. I wish of someone can help me....**

_"Don't worry, Azam. I'm here to help you,"_

"Who's there?" asked Azam, finding over surounding of that voice. "Hey! Who's talking there? Come out here!!"

There was one princess with the colourful butterfly wings, black hair, wearing pretty gown flied toward him.

_"Don't afraid, Azam. Your friends are okay. They're in safe place,"_ said that princess.

"Hey! How do you know it?" asked Azam.

That princess giggled. _"Of course I know of you. You created me,"_

"I created you?"

That princess nodded. _"I'm Farhana, the Princess of Hornbill Land,"_

"I'm... Azam,"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Manis senyum mu bak puteri Bumi kenyalang yang menawan_  
_Termimpi-mimpi ku mencari Siapa si cantik rupawan_  
_Indah kumbang dari kuntumnya Bagai bunga merah serinya_  
_Jauh rindu dari cinta Dalam mencari makna setia_  
_Kau hadir tika ku duka_  
_Dalam cahya dikau menjelma_  
_Kau hilang dalam gembira_  
_Membuatkan ku terluka_

(Translated in English)  
_What the sweet smile as a gorgeous princess of hornbill land_  
_I've dreamt to look of the who of the beautiful angel_  
_What the nice bugs from the florals as the pretty red flower_  
_Affection most over love in finding of the meaning of faithful_  
_You came when I'm in sadness_  
_You appeared in light_  
_You disappeared in happiness_  
_makes me hurted_

"But wait the minute! Since when I created you?" asked Azam. "I used to draw much beautiful princess. But you're not exist,"

"_I'm only exist in your heart, Azam_," said Farhana. "_You always drawing of me. And you given me of the paradise. That's why I come here, to help you_,"

"I see...."

And then, Farhana laid down her hand to him. Azam held her hand and they were flying. He was so shocked but he felt that was a nice moment that he got in Chalk Zone.......

...

Meanwhile, Rudy, Penny and Snap were wake up after they stranded beside the river.

"Are you allright?" asked Snap to Rudy and Penny.

"We're okay," said Penny. "But we need to find Azam,"

"Speaking of Azam, maybe he's lost. He don't know much about Chalk Zone," said Rudy.

That makes all of them ran nowhere to find Azam. They didn't know that Azam had been flied away with the princess through the sky.

....

Back to Azam.

Azam arrived at one beautiful island as Farhana took him. He was so shocked.

"_Why, Azam_?" asked Farhana. "_Are you don't believe it_?"

"I can't believe it!" said Azam. "Am I dreaming?"

"_Of course you're not dreaming. You given me of the quite comfortable place for me. The Hornbill Land_,"

"Hornbill Land. Yes, I created this island. Just for you,"

Azam walked along the beach as Farhana ran after him.

"_Come on, Azam. You better stay here. I don't want you leave me here_," said Farhana.

"But I need to find my friends," said Azam. "If I can't see them again, I can't get out from Chalk Zone,"

"_It seems you want to leave me_,"

"No," said Azam. "I have my own world. I need to live there,"

Then, Azam rushed into the sea water and he drown. Farhana gasped for a while then she rushed there to rescue Azam. She took him to the beach and trying to give a respiratory aid to save him.

Azam was in comma.

**Azam's POV**  
**Farhana.... you want me to stay in Chalk Zone? No! I created this island only for you. I dare to create one guy to replace me to stay in this island. But not me, Farhana. Not me!**

(Real version in Malay)  
_Farhana oh Farhana_  
_Kau biarkan ku tersiksa_  
_Menagih cintamu yang rahsia_  
_Memberi makna segalanya_  
_Farhana oh Farhana_  
_Kau cantik tapi berbisa_  
_Indah rupa mu tak terkata_  
_Dek renungan sinar mata_

(Translated in English)  
_Farhana oh Farhana_  
_You let me being tortured_  
_Addicted of your sesret admirer_  
_giving the meaning of everything_  
_Farhana oh Farhana_  
_You're beautiful as awesome_  
_What the pretty of you, can't be mentioned about_  
_Due to staring over your shiny eyes_

Azam was awake.

"Azam, are you okay?" asked Farhana.

"Stay away from me," said Azam. "I don't want you to force me to stay in this island. I don't want it,"

....

Meanwhile, Rudy, Penny and Snap were walking somewhere to find after Azam.

"You said, you want to find of the boy right here?" asked Granny in the bathtub, as Rudy asked for her as she probably found Azam somewhere.

"You need to help us. We don't know where is him now," said Rudy.

"Maybe he become an island. Over there. I never found an island over there since last day,"

That granny leaved them.

"She said, Azam became an island?" asked Snap.

"Probably, Azam had been found," said Rudy. He looked over one island. Across the sea.

"Actually, island formed when the volcano occured under the sea," said Penny.

And then, Rudy used his magic chalk to draw of one mini helicopter for three of them.

That helicopter had been activated. Rudy, Penny and Snap moved inside and it flied through the sky.

....

Back to Azam. Still in that island.

"If I know that you want to force me to stay here, I won't create you!" shouted Azam.

"_Azam! Don't pretending! I know that you don't want to scold me_," said Farhana. "_You remember, when your mother died, you drawing of me when you grieving of her death. That time, you cried, you want one new mother to accompany you,_"

"You're lying, Farhana!"

Farhana slapped him across his face. That makes Azam cried.

"_I known you since the first time you created me_," said Farhana, started to cry. "_You said, I'm like your late mother. If she died before you, you still have me. And you want to live with me forever. In this island. Our paradise_,"

"But...." said Azam. "Please don't trying to force me to stay here. I have my own world. Even my stepmother is not nice as my late mother, she's still my mother,"

"_Azam..._."

"Farhana...."

"_I know..... you still love me, as your 'mother'_,"

That makes Azam walked closer to Farhana, then he slowly hugged her.

A few sparkles appeared around Farhana.

That time, the helicopter arrived at that island. Rudy, Penny and Snap moved out from that helicopter, ran toward Azam.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Kau hadir tika ku duka_  
_Dalam cahya dikau menjelma_  
_Kau hilang dalam gembira_  
_Membuatkan ku terluka_

(Translated in English)  
_You came when I'm in sadness_  
_You appeared in light_  
_You disappeared in happiness_  
_makes me hurted_

"AZAM!!" screamed Rudy.

"Hey, guys!" screamed Azam, ran toward his friends. "Hey, guys! Where are you going?"

"Actually, we supposed to ask you," said Snap. "What are you doing here?"

"Guys," said Azam. He introduced Farhana to them. "This is Farhana. The princess of Hornbill Land that I drawing for,"

"Farhana?" asked Snap. "You created her?"

"Yeah, I created her," said Azam. "She forced me to stay in Chalk Zone. But I don't want."

"Guys, you need to persuade her for let me follow you home," said him again.

Then, Snap walked toward Farhana. "Okay, Farhana. You love Azam, right?"

"_Yeah, I love him, as his late mother love him_," said Farhana.

"It seems Farhana represented as your late mother, Azam," said Penny.

"We better take him back to reality world. He purposed to stay there. Maybe he'll visit you when he gotts free time," said Rudy to Farhana.

"_Okay_," said Farhana. "_Azam, don't forget, keep visiting me. I'm really missed you_,"

"I promise," said Azam.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Farhana oh Farhana_  
_Kau biarkan ku tersiksa_  
_Menagih cintamu yang rahsia_  
_Memberi makna segalanya_  
_Farhana oh Farhana_  
_Kau cantik tapi berbisa_  
_Indah rupa mu tak terkata_  
_Dek renungan sinar mata_  
_Farhana......_

(Translated in English)  
_Farhana oh Farhana_  
_You let me being tortured_  
_Addicted of your sesret admirer_  
_giving the meaning of everything_  
_Farhana oh Farhana_  
_You're beautiful as awesome_  
_What the pretty of you, can't be mentioned about_  
_Due to staring over your shiny eyes_  
_Farhana..._

Then, Azam followed Rudy and his friends into the helicopter. and it leaved the island. Farhana cried as she waved goodbye to him.

"_Don't forget to visit me_!" shouted Farhana.

"I promise!!" shouted Azam.

......

Finally, they went out of Chalk Zone, arrived in Rudy's bed room.

"Azam, I want to ask you," said Rudy. "You said, Farhana is your mother for you. What do you mean?"

"Actually, Farhana is my late mother's name," said Azam. "She died of cancer when I was 6. Before she died, I used to draw a beautiful princess, represent of my mother. But I know that our mother is the most pretty woman at all and such an irreplaceable,"

"After her death, I grieved of her death and I wish that I can meet her in heaven. I know she's alone there. So, I assumed Farhana, the Princess of Hornbill Land as my own mother." said him again.

"We see..." said Rudy and Penny.

The End (Made in Malaysia)

Moral Value: Love your mother before she's gone forever.

**Okay, what's your reaction? REVIEWS, PLEASE!! Whatever, Enjoy!!**


End file.
